Maybe It's Destiny
by Seven Days Secrets
Summary: Everything seemed to be going Derek's way once he became an alpha. What happens when an Omega wanders into the Hale's territory and makes home there? What happens when this Omega turns out to be an alpha? Of course it wouldn't be complete unless she had hunters and werewolves chasing after her. Who is this girl and what secrets does she hold? Why is she so important? DerekOC
1. Chapter 1

**When East Meets West**

_Chapter I : Then we met_

_So I needed to start this one for conveniences for White Lilies. This starts right after season 1 so just a week or two after Peter got killed. I don't know what else to say. _

* * *

_"Mama. . . I'm leaving now. I'm sorry I just . . ." The woman stood over the grave placing flowers next to the grave marker. She could feel the tears sliding down her face, she wiping them silently as she walked out of the tombs. "Good bye mama" Securing the backpack on her shoulder she begun to run, the fresh and crisp mountain air filling her lungs as she weaved between trees. She heard a loud roar echo throughout the trees. "Shit, they're coming!"_

* * *

'Why does it smell like burnt wood?' She rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling. The leftover remain of a fire. Charcoal beams holding up the ceiling with what little strength it held. She tried using the strength she held to push herself off of the floor. "I wouldn't if I were you." Her eyes quickly snapped to the direction of the voice, it belonged to a man in his 20's. He kicked himself off of the wall; she instinctively backed up in a snarl. "If I wanted to do anything to you, I would have when you were passed out for the last three days, and now you're bleeding again, Great."

She held on to her side that was bleeding and was down on her hand and feet. "That's great news, but I can handle myself without help." She spat at him in defense, he stepped into the light, and he stood a little over 6 foot. He wore a tight black shirt which hugged his defined muscles and a pair of black pants. His hair was a dark brown which was more close to black than brown; it was pushing towards the middle in a messy faux hawk. She curled up her lips to expose her elongated canines, "I know from your scent you're no mere human."

He let out an exhausted sigh and ran his hand through his messy faux hawk, "God no wonder I don't bother with females, such a pain." He turned away for and a second and turned back, his face contorted into a beast, he growled at her. She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest and gave a small hmph. His face slowly changed back to his human features, "Are you happy now?"

"A lot actually, thank you very much. I feel much safer now, knowing I'm stuck in a house with a male werewolf just dandy!" She threw her arms in the hand and winced from the pain in her side. "Ow, fuck" She cursed quietly while she went back to hold her bloody side and sitting back down on the extremely dusty floor. She watched him carefully as he sat down about a foot away from her. He had smooth creamy skin and a strong jawline, a little of five o'clock shadow. "Sorry, I've been through a lot. Thanks for helping me." She gritted through her teeth she knew he was studying her features. "I must look like crap."

"More like shit, but whose judging right?" She quickly jabbed him in the shoulder and glared at him. "You're a stubborn and rude ass bitch. I agreed with you and you punch me. Do it again and see what happens." She threw another punch at him but he caught it in his palm, "I learn from the first time."

"My name is Riley Mercer, you jackass. " She huffed angrily as he laughed at the irony of her name. "And what's your name Prince Charming?"

"My name, its Derek Hale," Riley snickered which earned her a sharp glare followed by an annoyed, "What?"

"Nothing at all. So where are we? How did I get here?" Riley wrapped her arms around her knees; she rested her head on top of them trying to remember what happened in the last week.

"I saw you lying in a pool of your own blood next to some river, cuts and bruises, not to mention the bullet wounds. I couldn't leave you there to die in the cold, so I brought you here. Now, how did you get here or in that state?"

"I was being chased by a family of hunters and I fell into the river and I guess you saw me where I got stuck." She sighed quietly to herself with her head buried in her knees she started whispering. "What am I going to do? I'm in so much shit." She felt a big hand lay on top of her head and started stroking her hair. "What are you-" She closed her eyes and started to cry.

"It's ok, just relax. No one is going to get you here; I'll protect you as much as I can. It's not like I need anyone's approval."

"You're an Alpha?"

"Yeah" Derek said in a bittersweet tone, he stood up in an instant and dust off his pants. "I'll get something for you to eat. There is a change of clothes in on the table; they're my old clothes so they might be baggy. There are some bandages there too. I'm getting tired of changing them." Derek disappeared into the corridors; Riley carefully picked herself up trying not to open her wounds anymore.

She inched her way to the table, slowly peeling back the gauze she peered at her wounds. They were still oozing but healing just finely if she didn't strain herself. She carefully changed the gauze before she took off her tattered clothes. She slid on his shirt before she realized she didn't need the pants. "Did you find a backpack with me?"

"They should be drying still outside!"

She heard him yell a few halls down from her. She groaned and limped towards the front door. There were her fresh panties and clothes swaying in the summer breeze. "Fantastic" After a grueling 10 minutes of limping and hobbling towards the string of clothes she manages to reach her shorts and underwear, without thinking she quickly discarded her pair of worn out jeans and dirty underwear.

"Ummh… Derek there is a half-naked girl standing outside on your lawn." She whipped her head to meet the lusting eyes of two teenage boys. "Wow! There is a sight you don't see every day. You are a very pretty girl. Lovely really, pretty doesn't begin to explain and describe the way you look. I mean can we forget what I said? Hi, I'm Stiles. This is my best friend Scott"

"Turn around." Riley said in a stained voice the two boys did what they were told. Riley quickly jumped into her underwear and shorts. She bundled her dirty ones in her hands before she took her backpack off and stuffed them into it. "It's safe." She slung her backpack over her shoulders and rolled them. She poked at her sides before giving a small nod. "Much better" She tore off her bandages to reveal a nice smooth and creamy stomach. "I'm Riley! Asshole is inside finding me food." She marched happily back in the house leaving the two teenage boys to follow her in.

"Derek?" The one who went by Scott poked his head into the doorway. Stiles also just poked his head in looking scared that Derek would rip off their head for coming in unannounced.

"Just come in, Derek knows you're here. He was watching me struggle to get clothes." The dorky one had this smile on his face that made her feel uneasy. She grabbed a broken cup that was lying around and threw it at him. It shattered on the wall behind him as he ducked. "Not like that, Jesus what is wrong with kids these days."

"You don't look like you're that much older than me!" Stiles retorted to her comment before she caught a scent in the air.

"Scott is it?" He looked like he was much more reserved than his friend. Dark brown hair and big brown eyes, he nodded at his name even stepping forward. "You're a werewolf?"

"How did you kno-"Before he knew it she jumped on him and started rubbing her face against his. She was in some weird ecstasy as she rubbed his face.

"I love new pups, so innocent." She threw her arms around his neck and jumped on his back.

"So I get growled, cussed and punched by you and the pup gets all the hugs and kisses from you." Derek's voice brought her back to reality, "What are you two doing here anyways?"

"Well we just had some questions, I found this last night after some dogs were going insane at the vet." Scott dug into his pocket to bring out a bullet that had cravings on it. Riley's eye flickered from a happy expression to a worried and concerned one.

"I'm guessing you know what this is Riley?" Derek took notice of her shift of comfort levels she nodded quietly and let go of Scott's neck. She took the bullet from his palm and sniffed it, her face cringed and her face contorted to that of an Alpha wolf of course less hair then Derek's form. "Well? What is it?"

"The Carvers, an old family of hunters that was hunting my pack since early ages, I guess they followed me here. They were the ones who shot me prior to us meeting." She gripped the bullet angrily and tossed it on the floor. "Fucking bastards."

"Wow, she has a mouth on her." Stiles stated bluntly waiting for a reaction from Riley but he got nothing. "A lot nicer than Derek for sure." Derek growled at his comment "See?"

"Leave the pups alone. We have bigger problems than his comments." She walked towards Derek with a smirk on her face. She leaned up to his ear and whispered quietly so Scott couldn't hear her, "You owe me a strip show since you watched me changed." She patted him on the shoulder and walked passed him. "By the way, where the food you owe me?"

"Does it look like there is food here? I'll just take you out-"She ignored him while shaking her hand no.

"No need, just give me a kitchen with supplies and I'll fix us a feast, you boys hungry?" Stiles raised his hand at her question she let out a smooth chuckle. "I think that is a yes."

"Where are you going to find a kitchen?" Derek asked rather annoyed at her actions and how she just waved him off. "

"Pups."

"Then go stay with the pups-"

"I'm not a pup thank you very much." Stiles answered in defense "I-I-I'm not even a werewolf."

"Its fine, I'll adopt you. You can be my fake pup." Riley announced boldly not really giving much care what they thought of her.

"How can you adopt me if you're barely older than me?"

"Eh, legal Were-guardian if you will then." She rolled her neck slowly stretching the muscles in her neck. "About that food we were talking about." Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the arm dragging her out. "Hey!"

"If you shut up about food, I'll get you something to eat. Stiles and Scott can come with us if they please. Just keep up with me while we're driving." Derek was done with her and her crap, and her attitude. He practically dragged her all the way to his car that was clear on the other side of the forest. "Get in" He pulled his keys out of his and unlocked his car.

"Yes sir." She got in and bit her lips trying not to say anything to get her killed by this strange Alpha. He got in the driver's seat and started up the car. "You have a nice car." She said with a little hesitant tone in her voice. "It's very nice."

"Thanks." She took this time to study him, strong jawline, stern expression which made it look like he never smiles or rarely smiles, really nice light green eyes. He was now wearing a leather coat that fit him like a glove. "Stop staring."

"Yes sir."

Derek laughed at how obedient she was now , "You're much better this way."

That left a bad taste in her mouth so she had to retort to his comment, "So are you saying you like being the more dominate one in the relationship? Like some master and slave stuff?" She could hear his heart beat raise and a little smile found its way on to her face. After that comment she just sat perfectly still and quiet until they got to the restaurant. "Ihop?"

"They serve breakfast 24/7" He turned off the engine and shoved his keys in his pocket, "Let go" He unlocked the door which gave a loud click before he got out. Riley followed him in the restaurant where they were seated in the booth away from everyone else. "So where are you from?"

"Oregon." She replied, Riley was a lot more interested in the menu than the questions she knew he was going to ask. "Ooo.. I want that and that and hmmm do I want bacon? Of course I do."

Derek let out a laugh and smiled as she talked to herself, "Do you always do that?"

"I love talking to myself, Derek. Love talking and I never shut up."

"I've noticed that once you woke up." Soon the waitress came and took the order and left. "Why did you leave Oregon? That's where most of the packs went, more forests makes them feel at home."

"True and if you go up one state, that's where all the vampires on, arrogant assholes the lot of them. I left cause I just needed to leave, natural instincts to migrate I guess."

"Vampires are still around?"

"Tsch, if you can call them that anymore. Last I heard they're drinking from livestock, pigs and cows." She added in distaste for the vampire topic, she knew he was watching her so she decided to stare back. "Tell me something. Why are you alone? You do know we are stronger in packs right?"

She noted as his eyes flickered red for a moment and his fists balled up. He quickly regained control and taking a slow breath in, "My pack died a long time ago. It's just been me now." Riley felt sadness wash over her and grabbed his hand under the table. She ran her fingertips over his sharpen claws her lips curled into a warm and sad smile. Derek stared at her as she let go of his hands and held her glass of water.

* * *

Thank you for bearing with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**When East Meets West**

_Chapter II : Then There Was Fluff_

_I kind of made Derek a little O.O.C. so I 'm trying to fix little things along the way. _

* * *

_Recap: She noted as his eyes flickered red for a moment and his fists balled up. He quickly regained control and taking a slow breath in, "My pack died a long time ago. It's just been me now." Riley felt sadness wash over her and grabbed his hand under the table. She ran her fingertips over his sharpen claws her lips curled into a warm and sad smile. Derek stared at her as she let go of his hands and held her glass of water._

"We're the same in the since that we are alone. I thought the pup was in your pack?" She asked curiously while taking a deep drink of her water. A satisfied smiled appeared on her face as she almost finished the glass in one drink.

"The pup, Scott barely counts as a werewolf. We're kind of in the same pack minus a few details." She nodded and kept quiet, until her two pups walked into the restaurant.

Scott and Stiles walked up to them hesitantly Stile looks up Derek since it was the other seat available. "Umh Riley?" Riley chuckled and ushered Scott off her bench so she could scoot out. Stiles and Scott dove for the seat and Riley sat next to Derek. "So it's on Derek right?" Stiles got an angry growl from Derek and Riley smacked Derek's knee.

"Stop playing favorites, you'll spoil them." Riley nosed turned to the kitchen she gave a huge smile, "and our food is done. You two order something before I change my mind." Once the waitress came back with our order the boys gave her a list of mile long food they want and Riley smiled sheepishly at Derek and started eating her pancakes.

"I'll pay for it, its fine. I brought some money with me." Riley began cutting her pancakes into bite size pieces. "Do you live in that burnt down house?"

"Now that you mention it Derek is always there and he never leaves that place. I think he does! I agree with Riley" Stiles had a smug look while Derek wanted to rip him to pieces with his bare teeth.

"Does that mean I'm also staying there?"

"Where else are you going to stay?" Derek asked sarcastically as he shoved some bacon into his mouth.

"I don't know! I'm not from around here." Riley responded defensively and put her hands in the air.

"Riley can stay with me!" Stiles offered as soon as he heard she needed a place to stay. He earned another growl from Derek and he sunk down into his seat. "What about Scott? His mom works grave shifts. You can stay there!" Scott hit him in the chest out of reflex, Riley smiled at the boys bicker.

"It's ok boys, I'll stay with Derek. I just want a place where I can wash up. I bet I stink, right Derek?"

"I didn't say anything" He said between his bites "Just go wash up at Stiles place. I bet he'll love it."

"Pass, I think he'll try to watch me shower. I'm just going to freshen up in the bathroom. Excuse me." Riley sat down her knife and fork she took up her backpack and walked off into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and cringed, "Wow, I look like a mess." Her hair was dark red and hair sticking out everywhere. "Here we go." She took out her hair brush, some ties, and eyeliner.

-= Derek POV=-

It's been about 10 minutes since Riley left for the bathroom. I got up and left without telling the two idiots anything. Walking up to the restroom area, I knew I was getting looks from everyone and it should have bothered me but I don't really care anymore. "Riley?" The door opened and her head poked out her dark red wild and tangled hair was brushed and pulled into a messy bun, and I saw the bit of eyeliner and lip gloss she put on. "Hey, I came to check if everything is ok?"

She gave me a childish smiled "Yeah! Let me just grab my back pack." My old gray shirt went down pass the middle of her thighs; her black shorts were just a little longer than the shirt. Her back pack slung over her shoulder she peaked back in the bathroom "Just making sure I didn't leave anything behind. Alright we're good." She stood next to me and only went up to my chin.

"Hey Riley?" She turned to me with a quizzically look, she was waiting for me to say something. "I was just wondering what your tattoo said?" I pointed at the visible 'A' that was poking out from under the shirt's hem. She smiled and pulled the hem more to the left and revealed the words "Anima Libera" in cursive on her left collarbone. "What does that mean?"

"Free Soul"

"Are you wearing perfume?" I caught a scent of wild flowers when she turned to me.

"Yup"

"Why? Who are you trying to impress?"

She turned away from me and punched the air above her, "I'm going to catch myself a mate, even if it's considered kidnap and rape!"

"Seriously?" I stared at her in disbelief as she just nodded and walked back to the two idiots. I couldn't help but laugh at her, god did it feel good to smile. I watched as she sat down and joked with the boys about hunting down a guy for her to catch. She was something entirely different from all the girls I met; she was more bold and daring. From what I can tell she doesn't give a shit about anything people think of her.

"Derek" She was looking at me and talking to me even though I was on the other side of the restaurant. I could still hear her voice as clear as a bell. "You're food is getting cold. Hurry back." She smiled and turned back to the boys and started laughing.

-= Riley POV=-

"Thanks for the meal Derek." I gave a hug out of gratitude and I could swear he was blushing for a second before patting me on the back. "Where we headed to now?" He unlocked his car and opened the door for me. "Oh umh thanks" I got into the car as he closed the door and got into his side.

"Where do you want to go? Is this your first time here?" He started the car and looked in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, it is. Well, according to my mother I came down here a long time ago when I was a baby." I stared at the window as we drove down the street. "It's peaceful here; it's not loud or crazy."

"Yeah, until people starts dying left and right."

"What do you mean?" We stopped at a little park there were a lot of little kids running around and playing together. I got out the car and smiled, I loved kids so much, must be the woman instinct I have. Derek got out and locked his car; he stopped at the pathway waiting for me.

"Well it started a few months ago, my sister was found dead ripped at the waist." We found an empty bench and sat down together. I waited for him to continue, "Then Scott was given the Bite. After that people started turning up dead every other week. In the end it was my uncle who was the cause of it. He wanted to get revenge for one of my exes burning my house along with almost all of my family. I killed him and became the Alpha."

"I'm sorry to hear. It must have been hard for you." I didn't think and I leaned in to give a long hug, before I let go and returned to watching him "Thanks for telling me about all of that. I would have never- that means the house we're staying in, is where your family died?" I shivered I might be a werewolf but I was scared of ghosts, I think Derek caught me cause he started laughing. "What?"

"Nothing, I didn't think you would be scared of ghosts. You're a werewolf." He started laughing harder I punched him playfully in the arm before I started laughing too.

"Stop." I gave him a puppy pout, we both stared at each other for about a minute before we started laughing together. "So.." I playfully bumped him with my body and which he gladly returned, "I guess I should tell you about me. I was born and raised in southern Oregon. We had this huge land with a bunch of houses that belong to different family, all werewolves. Anyways my father was the leader of that whole pack and he was killed to get his status. They killed my father then my mother, since I was like 16, I was under protection but I turned 18. I had 4 attempts at my life for my Alpha's status before I left. I've been running for my life since then, it's been a good 4 years or so. Anyways I heard there was an Alpha here that was making a pack. I came to find him, so here I am in the lovely town of Beacon Hill but I guess I found him haven't I? Well more like he found me."

He was staring at me; his hand reached out to my face and tucked some hair behind my ear. "I guess he did." He was smiling at me; it was really warm and charming. I turned away from him and blushed; I knew he could hear my heart racing.

"Ummh" I stood up and turned my back towards him, I couldn't let him know I was blushing. "Let's umh go somewhere else?" I started walking back to the car all flustered and I could hear him laughing for a bit before he chased behind me. I had to get back at him, somehow or someway. "Derek?" I turned around to meet his chest, "Oh hi?" I took a step back "Could would go to a place I can buy clothes?"

"You need more?" He unlocked his car and I just walked passed him.

"I'm not wearing a bra." I smirked at him before getting into the car. I saw his eyes light up before he rushed into the car. During the car ride he kept staring at me or my chest none the less and turned away quickly. We arrived at a mall and the moment we got out of the car he threw his leather jacket on me. "What's this for?"

"To ummh cover your chest so no guys look at you funny." He coughed and made sure the jacket was zipped up.

"Wait why do you care?" He already walked in the store leaving me out here by myself. I put on my backpack and chased after him. "Derek Hale! I know you can hear me! Don't ignore me!"

"Hey Derek?" Riley rolled on her side so she was facing him, he did the same. They were back at Derek's home, lying on the floor covered with blankets and pillows. All the stuff Riley bought was in one corner of the room. "It's not haunted right?"

"Are you really asking me that?" She pouted, Derek sighed and ushered her to scoot closer to him. She was a couple of inches away from him. They both closed they eyes and just talked like that.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything today. Sorry I was a little bit snappy at you when I saw you."

"It's fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Hey Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep."

* * *

Meow


	3. Chapter 3

**When East Meets West**

_Chapter III : Then There Was Fluff_

_Other confession, I'm making this completely fantasy I wish shit would happen probably girl fandom. Sorry. What I'm saying is this is my least serious writing I'm doing. _

* * *

Riley turned her head towards the door once she heard the twisting of the door knob. She was ready to get in the shower and wash away the blood and dirt off of her body. "Shit!" She heard Stiles yell and a loud bang against the door. "I-I-I wasn't spying on her I was making sure she had everything she need. I mean, why would I spy on her? Like I would but you know I have no intention of it I just. She has a nice body and I thought maybe a little peek?" Derek growled rumbled the shower and Stile's voice was shaking in fear "I'm sorry, Derek"

Riley rolled her eyes and kept her shower short and simple. She opened the door already dressed in her red dress with a black leather jacket. Her hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail with her bangs clipped out of her face and just a little eyeliner with lip gloss. Stiles had this weird smile once he saw her, "Do I look bad or funny?"

"You look amazing." Stiles said in a dreamy state she could see the drooling hanging from the corner of his lips. Derek placed a hand on his shoulder and brought him back to earth pretty fast. "I didn't mean to stare."

"You look nice Riley" Derek stated plainly and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Derek." Next to Scott on the couch was his girlfriend Allison Argent. She was a nice and innocent girl. Long brown hair and had a smile on all the time, Allison reminded Riley of a girl she would watch out for back in her old pack. "So what's the agenda today?" Riley sat next to Derek he automatically scooted over so they weren't touching.

"The bullet from yesterday, Allison's dad knew about it." Scott pulled out the bullet from his pocket and placed it on the coffee table where they all started at it.

"Wouldn't surprise me honestly but what did your dad say?" Riley took the bullet up in her fingers and examined it closer, running her finger tips over the imprint on the bullet.

"He said that they didn't have any codes or ethics. They would kill beasts for fun and collect them. If they had their sights on a particular person, they will go to any lengths to get their prize." Allison recited her father's explanation to the group, "He said if you're marked then you pretty much died."

"Oh how lovely." Riley rolled her eyes and tossed the bullet back on the table watching it roll to the edge. "Guess that means I'm not welcomed here anymore." She stood up ready to leave and not get them involved with her personal problems but Derek caught her wrist and pulled her back down on the couch.

"You already got us involved and you're expensive like hell. You can't leave when the fun is about to start." Derek sighed and stood up jamming his hands into his pockets. "Speaking of leaving, you guys watch Riley for a bit. I have some errands to run if you can Scott, can she stay at your place? I might take a lot longer than expected."

"She can stay at my place." Allison objected to a random girl staying at Scott's, "I mean I can say that she is a new transfer student in my school. That we're lab partners. It'd be fine."

"As long as she doesn't get hurt, it's fine. I have to really get going." Derek was already walking out the door. Riley bit her lip and chased after him, he had his back turned to her, his car keys in hand. "What else do you need?"

"Where are you going?" Riley asked a little worried scared he was going to leave her just like that. "I mean, are you coming back?"

"Scared you might not see me again? What are you-"

"I just-" She hugged him from behind "Be careful, I didn't leave my pack to come find you just to have you leave me like that." She grabbed his wallet from his pocket and tucked it into her bra, "You have to come back or you'll never see this again."

"You're such a child, Riley, I need my ID to drive you know." She bit her lip and he just put his hand on top of her head. "I'll come back once I finish. If you need me just howl I'll come. So can you please don't take my wallet hostage?" Riley reluctantly took out his wallet and gave it back to him. "Don't pout; your face is going to permanently stay like that."

"Then come back faster or my face is going to stay like this." She walked back into the house with the pups.

"Is everything ok?" Allison asked sweetly while holding on to Scott's arm. Riley nodded and took a seat next to Stiles. "What's up?"

"Nothing, so anyone got some funny stories?"

* * *

"I wish I could do my nails." Riley complained as she filed Allison's nails into the right shape. She was ready to paint them carefully, "How did you and Scott meet?"

"I was the new girl in town and he gave me his pen." Allison watched as the older girl decided what to do with the nails. "What about you and Mr. Hale?"

"Mr. Hale? He isn't that old, he is like what 26?" Riley decided on sparkly blue French tips, "Our families were friends but we lost touch after the fire."

"The fire my aunt caused?"

"Your aunt is his ex?" Riley was careful not to mess up the paint job, "Go figure. He looks like the type that would be into crazy bitches, no offense."

"Hey Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in love?" Allison asked a little hesitantly she wasn't sure if she should have even asked in the first place.

"I have, do you want to hear the story?" Allison nodded and Riley smiled sadly "I dated this guy named Chad for 5 years. We met when we were in 5th grade. He was a year older than me; he used to pick on me all the time. I just let he do whatever he wanted. We started dating in the 7th grade. If was all fine, my parents weren't too please but he was not one of us. Anyways on my prom night, this girl found out what I truly was. She threatened to tell everyone in the town my high school was in. He got angry and got into a fight with her. One thing led to another and he shot her. She was losing so much blood she would have died in agony. I took the blame for him; I killed her because I was in love with him. He turned against me and I was hunted down in return for my act of love."

"I'm so sorry Riley, I didn't know."

"Just keep it a secret between us. All done!" Allison held out her hand and examined each nail.

"I love it, Thank you Riley" She hugged the Alpha female being careful not to ruin her newly done nails. "You want to watch a movie downstairs or something?"

"Sure! Let's just browse through the channels. You don't have school tomorrow right?"

"Nope!"

Riley was lying in bed awake at 3 in the morning wandering the Alpha wolf went off to it's been 3 days since he left. She should care he wasn't hers or anything she was just tired of being alone. She sighed and rolled on to her side facing away from Allison careful not to disturb the sleeping girl. Riley got out of bed and made her way to the window, opening it quietly and crawled out sitting on Allison's roof staring at the half moon. Maybe it was the wolf inside of her, but the moon was always calming to her. A scent of musky cologne caught her attention; she looked down to see the Alpha wolf himself smiling back at her. She waved at him and hopped down off of the roof.

She ran up to him and hugged him, "Missed me?" She buried her nose into his jacket and kept hitting his chest. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You! I thought you abandoned me. I thought I was alone again. That I was going to get hunted down and die."

"Oh Riley." He held her and stroked her hair, "Remember what I said when we first met?" She shook her head "I will protect you no matter what. I'm the Alpha."

"Where did you go?"

"I'm making a pack, join me Riley. You know how much stronger we are as a pack."

"I-I I know."

"You're stuttering like Stiles and you smell like them. I'm definitely taking you away now." Derek turned his nose away from her and she just bit him playfully on the neck. "Hey, no biting!" He tried to push her off but she held on, "No more biting."

"No promises!"

"I found a new place we can stay, since there's something going on at my house now."

"All of my stuff?"

"It's already there. I had the new pup move them. Shall we get going?"

Riley pushed herself off of Derek and shook her head, "I want to watch the moon for a little longer."

"Alright let's just get away from here; I don't want another hunter family to be after you."

* * *

They sat at the edge of the cliff watching at the moon shone over the small town. Riley was shoulder to shoulder with Derek, just admiring the moon, "Do you ever feel alone, Derek?"

"All the time ever since what happened with my family, it was practically just me and my sister but she is gone now too. You?"

"Sometimes, not now though. I have you to be lonely with." Derek felt his lips tug into a smile at her comment and put his arm over her shoulders. "Thanks" She laid her head into his chest and she scooted closer to him. "It's really pretty here. I could never go out at night since everyone was scared of my safety. Plus I've been running to save my life for the last 5 years of my life. I haven't been able to look at the moon and just watched it anymore."

"But now you get to watch it all the time. Whenever you want we can come up here and just watch the moon if that makes you happy."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because" He held her chin between his fingers and tilted her head up, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips which she gladly returned. He broke the kiss and stared into her light crystal blue eyes, his hand caressed her chin and his finger lightly brushed over her lips. "I haven't been able to sleep either. I have been worried that you would be hurt or harmed."

"How do you know I wasn't able to sleep?"

"Why else would you be out on the roof in the middle of the night."

"Good point." She let out a yawn and Derek chuckled, his arm moved down to her waist. She felt her eyes get heavy as she drifted off to sleep. Derek placed a kiss on top of her head and carefully picked her up and bought her back to his car.

* * *

Derek opened his eyes to see Riley's head nuzzled into his chest and holding on to him for dear life. He smiled and held her closer to him, slowly her eyes opened. He kissed her on the forehead, encouraging her to go back to sleep. "Someone is here" She mumbled half-awake burying her head into his chest.

"Uh Derek?" The young boy poked his head into the abandoned train and stared at the Alpha male sleeping with Riley in his arms. "The other two are here for training."

"Okay Riley time to get up" Derek tried to wake her up by nudging her it only resulted in her grunting and growling at him.

"Nope, you get up I'm going back to sleep." She rolled away from him allowing him to get up and do what he needed to do. He got up unwillingly to leave her sleeping by herself. "I'll be up soon." A repeated bang brought Riley out of her sleep. She shook her sleepiness away and got up, sticking her head out of the train. Her eyes landed on Derek making out with a girl with curly blonde hair. "So this is training, huh?" Riley felt a pang ran through her, something that made her want to attack the girl.

"Riley!" Derek threw the girl off of him, "That is the last time you do that again." He stated clearly pissed off as he rubbed his lips getting her taste out of his mouth.

"Why cause I'm a beta?" She retorted while looking at him from the floor. Saracth

"No, because I have someone else in mind for you. Training is over for today, tomorrow at 6 be here and we'll continue." He turned to look at Riley, she rolled her eyes and went back in the train. Derek followed her in "Riley, She kissed me."

"Do what you want Derek, you're the Alpha. Plus we're not together, so you don't have to worry about hurting my feelings." She threw on her coat and zipped up her boot, "Anyways, I have something I need to do today. I'll see you tonight."

She walked passed him grabbing a purse that Allison's mother had given her and her backpack. "Riley, where are you going?"

"Out." She snapped back her tone was cold, she kept walking but he grabbed her arm. "Let go Derek."

"Riley" His voice soften as she whipped her head to look at him. She was livid her eyes glowed red meantime her alpha wolf was taking over. "I-"

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Derek. Let. Me. Go." She barked at him baring her fangs at him. Her free hand grabbed his hand and her nails dug into his wrist. He didn't flinch instead of letting her go he smashed his lips on hers. It seemed like the longest kiss she had ever had even though it was only a few seconds long.

"Don't leave Riley"

"Derek.." He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. All her anger just faded into thin air once she felt his embrace. "Derek, I have school."

"What do you mean school? Aren't you like 22 or something?"

"First of all I am 22 and secondly because I need to pass time, nothing better than dear old school."

"I'll drop you off."

"No thanks, Allison told me her grandfather was headmaster or principal now." She pushed him off and waved good bye to him. "I'll see you later; try not to make up with anymore girls. Oh how my jealousy peaks" She stated in a sarcastic tone but underneath it she meant every word.

* * *

Meow


	4. Chapter 4

**When East Meets West**

_Chapter IV : Then she went to school_

_Let's just say she has fake a papers stating she is 16 but her real papers say she is 22 I believe. _

* * *

"Miss Mercer, I see here you have no records of previous schooling. May I ask why?" Riley sat across the table of Mr. Argent aka Allison's Grandfather. He was an old bastard that had eyes like he was about to kill someone.

"I was homeschooled up until my parent's fatal car crash a few months ago. Then I was floating from family member to family member. Now I'm staying at my Uncle Bastion's home." She said without missing a beat or a skipped heartbeat.

"I see so this is your first public school is it?"

"Yes sir." she answered quickly with my hands folded in her lap their eyes glared at each other not breaking contact.

Gerald smiled and handed her back her paperwork, "Good conviction in your voice. Most kids lack that now a day, always mumbling to themselves or saying sure half-assed. Excuse my language, Miss Mercer. Anyways here are your classes." He grabbed some papers from the printer and handed it to her. "I'm sorry what did you say your first name was again?"

"It is Riley sir."

"Is it a nickname?" 

"Yes sir, its short for Rilelyann."

"Stay out of trouble Riley, I like you so far don't ruin it"

"I won't sir." She took her schedule in hand and walked out of the office, she could feel the eyes land on her. She was wearing skin tight jeans with holes in them and a tight tang top, her hair was bouncing in their natural waves and her leather boots reached up her knees. In fact her outfit left little to the imagination. It seemed like everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as she walked over to her locker.

"Riley?" Stiles head popped out from behind her, she just put her backpack in her locker, grabbing some notebooks and a few pens. She turned to the Adderall ridden boy and smiled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Going to school, my little pup, what does it look like?" She leaned up to his ear "Let me hold your arm so I can get half of these horny teenage boys off my back." She instantly locked arms with him and gave him her schedule.

"You have class with me and Scott. By the way, are you used to getting all these stares." Riley looked around her and shrugged her shoulders. "So is Derek okay with you going to school?"

"What choice does he have?" Riley noticed the cameras set all over the school and smiled at one of them. "So this whole school…?"

"Under surveillance, the claim is that it keeps us safe." Riley rolled her eyes, she was a full fledge werewolf and yet she was far from safe. "So what are you doing at school again?"

"I have nothing else to do; besides Alison told her parents I was the new girl." Her eyes wandered up to the windows a shadowy figure caught her eye, since she was pissed off she just brushed it off. "Math?" She groaned since it wasn't her favorite subject in the world. "Let's see if I remember how to be a teenager again."

After the grueling 3 hours she finally made it to lunch, for any new student they would be scared not having a place to sit at but thank goodness for her pups. Derek's new toys kept glancing over to her and Scott, Riley was a little more than annoyed at the new female beta and she was pretty sure the girl knew. Riley didn't eat much and just drank the bottled water letting the cool liquid slid down her throat.

She knew the boys were eyeing her might as well give them a show, Riley got up and strutted towards the vending machines and pulled out a dollar. The machine made a whirling sound before the chips fell at the bottom of the machine. She bent down at the waist; her black lacy thong was poking out from under the hem of her jeans. The quicken heartbeats echoed off of the room and she smirked to herself before she walked back and eat the chips slowly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't get your name." She was a pretty teenager with strawberry blonde her and a cute smile. She was apparently Alison's best friend here and Stiles had a hard time not staring at the girl.

"Oh I'm Riley Mercer, I'm new here."

"No, I know you're new here. I know everyone here and I never seen you before, where are you from?" Riley didn't know how to take this girl's attitude she was either rude or just straight forward. "Anyways I'm Lidia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Riley pushed out a smile and continued munching on her chips until the pups got up and chased after the new female beta. "Excuse me" Riley clicked her tongue in annoyance and followed them out the school doors. She stood by her pups and watched as the female beta got into Derek's car and the same feeling from this morning shot through her body. Riley turned back and stormed into the school without looking at Derek smug look. "God I need a drink, screw school."

Riley managed to dodge the cameras and making into the forest behind the school. All her stuff was shoved into the backpack that she might have stolen from Stiles. The branches cracked under her weight and the sound echoed off of the trees. She looked up at the sunny skies it was completely different from her home, back at her home it would be drizzling or straight up pouring down rain. Smiling to herself as memories of her family flashed through her mind her mother's warm smile or how her dad taught her how to fight. "I should find Bastion."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as she walked up to the mini-mansion, Riley double check the address before ringing the bell. After a few minutes an older gentleman opened the door Riley's expression soften at the sight of the man. He had peppered hair and a nice suit on; He stood over her and watched her, questioning her presences. "Bastion?"

"May I ask who you are?" He was rather confused by the girl who showed up on his doorstep randomly and asking him for his first name.

"I'm Diane and Robert's daughter."

"Riley? Is that really you?" He stared at her with disbelief in his eyes, his hand reached out and cupped her face before he smiled and started laughing. "My child, I haven't seen you since you were a mere puppy. " He grabbed her hand, "Please come in, I'll get some tea started for you." He practically dragged her into the home, the door closed behind them and Riley's eyes wandered up at the pictures the clutter the walls. It was her family with big smiles on their faces and plenty of pictures of her as a baby.

"Miss Riley if you can wait in the living room, I'll get started on the tea now and meet you in there." He bowed to her and left her to wander the mansion on her own whim. She could barely remember the layout of her old home. Flashbacks of her father chasing her around the halls and her mother singing in the foyer brought tears to her eyes.

The living was pure white with gold accents on the couches and the coffee table was made from glass and gold bars. A scrapbook was tucked under the stand next to the couch, out of curiosity Riley pulled it out and flipped through the pages. It was mostly memories of her family in one little book, her parent's meeting and falling in love, her mother pregnant and then it was just pictures of her growing up. A sad smile tugged at her lips and tears welled up in her eyes, "Your mother loved scrapbooking."

"Bastion they-"

"I know my dear child." He cut her off and set down a cup of tea in front of her he stood beside her and continued speaking, "I was giving orders a long time ago by your parents. If you were to return without them then they will be gone and I shall take care of you as your servant. He knelt before her and placed his hand over his heart, "I, Bastion Vatali swear my life to you and your family for generations. I swear to serve you to the best of my ability and even risk my life for you." The tears flowed down her face as she was finally accepting the truth behind his actions, "Madame, you are the true heir and your life is more important than anything else. I'll do my best to help you through all of this."

"I-I'll also do my best to regain my throne." She closed the book and stood up remembering her true cause of returning to this town.

* * *

Riley tossed and turned in her new bed trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep in but the damn howling was keeping her up. It was an alpha looking for something, it pulled at her soul and she got up and stood at her balcony staring out at the forest listening to the howling. It's been almost a week since she left Derek's little pack; all she has done was go to school and back home. She didn't want to see him anymore; the longer she stayed near him the more she got off course. Annoyed she went back in and shut the doors, putting in her earplugs to block out the sounds.

* * *

There was that smell of smoke and blood; it was thick in the air. She ran through the trees her heart beating out of her chest. "I hope he is okay." She could see the huge bonfire in the distance, to her left Scott was trying to keep up with her pace. The trees started clearing up and soon two figures stood up in front of the bonfire. "Derek!"

"Riley! Get out of here!" He fell to his knees in agony he curled up his lips and bore his fangs at his attacker. "If you touch her I'll kill you!" Derek's voice was dripping in pure venom and anger, as his attacked walked closer to her.

"Let me correct you, if you touch her. I'll kill you." He spat at Derek, "Riley, How have you been? You look good." He opened his arms wanting to hug her.

"Chad" She hissed angrily at him, she could feel her bones and muscles contorting into her alpha form. "Let him go! Get away from him" Roaring into the night sky, she saw nothing but red. Riley wanted to rip him to pieces; she wanted to kill him for harming Derek.

"Ah Ah Ahh!" Chad wagged his finger at her like he was scolding a child. He hit Derek with the electrical rod which made him scream in pain.

"Derek!" Riley cried the tears were flowing down her face. "I'm so sorry."

"Put your fangs away, or I kill him."

"Derek!" She yelled jerking up in her sleep; Riley put her hand on her forehead trying to calm her breathing. It was the same nightmare she has been having over and over, a soft know at the door, "Enter" Bastion opened the door and walked in with a hot cup of tea, "You're still up Bastion?"

"I'm trained to serve; being a light sleeper makes my job easier. " He said in a teasing manner he walked over to her and set the tray besides her bed. "Is it the same nightmare again, Madame?"

"Yeah, stupid thing feels so real." She held the teacup in her delicate slender fingers before taking a sip of black tea. "I don't know what's happening to me."

"If I may Madame, your mother had the same problem when she was about to marry your father. It seems that having visions runs in your family, hopefully it's a good omen and not a bad one." Riley set the teacup back down on the trey and buried her face into her hands, Bastion rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm sure you can handle anything that's thrown at you." A soft beep lit up near the edge of her bed and Riley reached over to get it, Scott's name was flashing on her screen and her phone was going off. "I shall leave you to your business Madame. If you need anything please don't be scared to ask."

She nodded and kept staring at the phone before she answered. "Scott? It's like 2 in the morning."

"Where the hell are you?"

Her brows furrowed together at the voice but her heart quickens its pace, "Derek? What the hell are you doing with Scott's phone?"

"I've been trying to find you for the last week and a half, I've been worried sick!"

"Don't worry about me, where is Scott?"

"I'm here! He is going to kill us Riley." Scott and Stiles voice whimpered through the receiver she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing to my pups?"

"No, I'm not answering any questions until you answer mine. Where have you been? Why have you been avoiding me and running from me?"

"You have a new toy; you don't need me anymore Derek." She stated in a bland tone more annoyed than usual. "If you really wanted to find me you could. Besides I'm doing something, we'll talk once I'm finished. Now let go of my pups and leave us alone. You have your pack to worry about. I'll take care of Scott and Stiles. Good bye Derek." She ended the call and fell back into her bed her heart hurts every time she thought about him and even more when Erica pops into her mind. "God damn it"

* * *

Meow


	5. Chapter 5

**When East Meets West**

_Chapter V: Then They Kissed_

_I like how I didn't expect this story to get any followers or likes but it blew up my phone in a day. T^T You guys make me so happy._

* * *

She was sitting outside watching her pups at their practice after school and she was trying to understand the game of Lacrosse. Sitting next to her was Alison and Lidia, Lidia was chatting about some latest trend that was going on. One of Derek's recruits walked up the bleachers to where she sat; he smiled at her and glanced at the two next to her. "You know he has been putting his anger towards us since you've been gone."

"Has he? He just training you guy to be … "She paused for a second trying to find the right word to use in front of the girls, "better. Speaking of training you better get back before your coach rips off your head."

"LAHEY!" The coach yelled at Isaac gave a sly smile before running back on the field.

"What was that about?" Lidia asked curious in Riley's lack of love life, "Details please."

"I kind of don't want to get into it. It's freaking complicated." Riley rubbed her temples slowly trying to get rid of her newly found headache.

After practice Riley waited outside of Stiles jeep waiting for the boys to get back. She was going through her phone looking through different random articles dealing with the occult. "So this is what you been doing?" She looked up to see those sad light green eyes staring at her. She didn't have time to react as he pulled her into an embrace; she slipped her phone in her pocket and didn't break their eye contact.

He hungrily took her lips as he pushed her against Stiles car; his hands found her hips bring them closer to his and her arms wrapped behind his neck. His lips moved down to her neck taking in her scent and nipping at her skin. His claws were digging into her back and his fangs scraped themselves over her neck mischievously. "You're driving me crazy I hope you know." He mumbled into her skin as his tongue licked her neck tasting her.

"Umm if you guys are done, mind getting off of my baby? I'm sick of watching couples all around me. Even mean old Derek has someone." Stiles complained while trying to encourage them to get off of his car. Riley giggled to herself and pushed off Derek, rubbing her neck where he was nibbling on her. "And I thought you said you were pissed at mister big bad wolf?"

"I am! He found me. I didn't have time to react." Riley stated in defense as stiles looked at her skeptically. "What?"

"You put up such a big fight just now too right?" Stiles asked sarcastically while walking to his car and throwing his bags in the backseat, Scott walked out of the school with Alison in his arms.

"Of course I was. Didn't you see me back there?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and unlocked his precious jeep, "well am I taking you home or is Mister Casanova?" Derek snarled at him and Stiles freaked out to the point he almost fell over. "Jesus!"

"I-"

"I'm taking her home." Derek pulled her back into an embrace when she tried to open Stiles car. She whipped her head to meet his eyes which showed no signs of backing down from the fight. "No buts"

Riley was too tired to argue with Derek at this point and just accepted her fate, "Fine, do what you want." Stiles and Scott looked at her concerned before just smiled at them "It's ok my little pups, I can handle myself. I'll see on you on Monday." Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his car, "I can get there without you pulling on me."

"Just in case you try to get away from me again, you know you cause me a lot of trouble." They stood outside his car; it was a nice looking car she admits. It was a black 2010 Chevy Camaro, sleek and beautiful to look at. "Are you more interested in my car or me at this point?" Derek's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and a sly smile appeared as she walked over to the passenger seat.

"Why ask such a silly question, in your car of course." He chuckled and they both got in, it seemed like it had been ages since she was his car. She remembers the first day she arrived and he took her out to eat, all of this happened in the span of two months. He started up the engine and driving off to who knows where. "You could take me home you know."

"There is no fun in that, how have you been?" He looked at her from the corner of his eyes her hair was curled into beach curls and light eyeliner. She turned to look out the window as they drove. He reached over with one hand and grabbed her hand in his, her hand was soft and delicate not rough and calloused like his, "Where have you been staying?"

"My house, Scott's been tell me what you've been doing." His hand tightens its grip on hers as they flew down the street. He could hear the disappointment in her voice as she spoke, "He is just a kid, let him find out the hard way. He shows potential to be a true werewolf, I hope you know that."

"He is going to get killed without a pack." Derek didn't look at her he just stared straight out at the road as they drove up the mountain. "I'm trying to protect him."

"He has a pack if you didn't notice Derek. His friends are more than enough for him. Plus he will always have us."

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"What do you want to talk about? The fact that Alison's grandfather has been keeping tabs of my every move or that people has been dying in the strangest way, which my pup is always stuck in it?"

"The Kanima?"

"How do- Derek?"

He pursed his lips together he felt feel her other hand on his bicep; He stopped the car by the edge of the road and stared at her. He could see worry wash over her eyes, "It found me at the abandon train station we've been staying at. He didn't kill us, it was more of a warning to not get involved" Riley leaned forward and their lips touched each other gingerly, Derek leaned into her more to deepen the kiss. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over her pinning her into her seat, thank god his Camaro had a lot of room. Riley back up a little and smirked against his lips as she pushed him off. "What?" He asked in dumbfounded she just turned away from him and his lips were on her cheek, his hot breath sent chills up her spine.

"I don't want my first time to be in a car. If we don't stop it soon than I think we would…" Riley could feel the blush creeping on to her face. Derek chuckled to himself and sat back down in his seat, "Sorry" She mumbled under her breath trying to calm down her heartbeat.

"Sorry for what? At least you have morals." He fastened his seatbelt and started his engine again. Riley let out a huge sigh, "Were you nervous?"

"Yeah, I …. never done it or anything that … related to it. That's why." She responded in an ashamed tone, Derek grabbed her hand and held it in his as he continued to drive up to their cliff.

It was silent for the rest of the way up, they just held hands until they reach the top. They sat on a log that overlooked the entire town, lights twinkled throughout the city. Instinctively Derek put one arm over her and she leaned into him. They ended up stay up all night just watching the lights twinkle in the city and then the sun rising in the horizon.

"Hey Derek?"

"Hmm?" He looked at her as she just smiled huddling close to him.

"Wanna race?" Her innocent smile turned into a sly smirk as she got to her feet and stretched out her arms.

She had a playing gleam in her eyes as she broke out into a light sprint waiting for him to come and get her, he was trailing right behind her as she started running at full speed into the forest. The sticks snapped under their feet and Riley giggling every few minutes when she gets into the lead.

Derek knew these woods like the back of his hands and he knew up ahead was a grassy hill. He launched himself at her causing them to tumble down the hill; Riley ended on top of him and their faces were only a few inches away from each other. They stared at each other for a split second before they just started laughing, Riley laid her head down on top of his chest listening to his steady heartbeat picking up its pace slowly.

She picked up her head and looked up at him, their eyes locked together and she could feel her cheeks start burning up. This look he was giving was different from any looks he had given her before; it was like he saw her in a different light. She closed her eyes and gently placed her lips on to his, his arms wrapped around her waist. It was a short and sweet, their lips parted and they slowly opened their eyes.

"Sorry I just."

"I couldn't stop thinking of you." Derek looked away right after he said that and just sighed holding her close to him, "You were literally driving me insane. All I could think about was your safety or were you went off to. You're smile and stupid remarks and quips."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know, but I'm happy for the first time in a while. I don't feel lonely anymore." He paused decided what to say or if it was even right to say, "Don't leave me."

"Pssh, I wouldn't even if you push me away. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"Is that a promise?"

"It might be a promise."

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"If you don't keep your female beta away from me, I will slash her throat in. Yours as well if you don't keep your hands to yourself."

"Understood."

* * *

"She will be mine." The red eyes hissed angrily into the night, he looked at the sign that read 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' He clutched his fist angrily and smirked as he walked into the sleeping town.

* * *

Meow


	6. Chapter 6

**When East Meets West**

_Chapter VI : Mated _

_I think tomorrow is going be the last update until Monday, I'm going to a convention! _

* * *

"Derek! You're on my side again!" Riley cried as she did her best to roll him back to his side of the bed, he was pretending to sleep and kept rolling back to play with her. "Derek!" She smacked him on the shoulder trying to get him off of her side. "Is that a smile I see? Derek Freaking Hale get your ass back to your side!"

"Is this a bad time to interrupt you guys?" Isaac poked his head in the train like he did the first day he met Riley.

"Not at all, I was just getting up." She sat up and scooted to the edge where two muscular arms hugged her from behind and dragged her back under the covers. "Isaac help! I've been abducted!"

"Please don't get me involved with your guys' weird fetishes!" He covered his ears and walked out leaving her to Derek's whims.

"Don't you just love my betas?" Derek mumbled in a smug tone as he buried his nose into her neck.

"They're great!" She tried to answer like the tiger from the cereal box only to get a chuckle from Derek. "Derek I need to get home to Bastion, he is going to get worried. Plus I want a shower."

"Whose Bastion?"

"My butler, Isaac wanna come with us? There is food involved!"

"Well it'd be rude for me to reject a request from a beautiful lady as yourself." He poked his head back into the train cart; he had a goofy smile on.

"Well come on Derek!"

* * *

They stood in front of Riley's Mini-mansion, Isaac stared at it in awe. "You live here? Is your family rich? God it's huge!"

Riley just chuckled to herself, "It's like taking a kid to a candy shop isn't it? Let's get some food." She pulled out her keys from her backpack and went to open the door. The two enormous doors opened to reveal a pure white hallway. "Bastion?"

"Madame welcome home. Oh you brought guest, shall I get tea ready?" Bastion stepped out into the hall way and bowed to her.

"If you could get breakfast ready, that would be amazing." She smiled as the two boys sauntered in her house; Isaac was awestruck still trying to admire the entire house. "My house back in Oregon is ten times bigger than this."

"That it is Madame. I remember it took almost 5 years to complete." Bastion added and smiled toward the boys, "My name is Bastion and it's nice to meet you."

"Oh sorry! Umh this is Derek Hale and his Beta Isaac Lahey. Guys, this is my butler Bastion!"

"Oh, you're Talia Hale's son? I haven't seen you since you a wee boy. I believe you were 6 the last time I saw you. You've grown into a fine Werewolf, your mother would have been proud of her son. I shall get breakfast started Madame." Bastion disappeared back into the Manse.

"Umh, so this is my place. Make yourself at home."

"Please adopt me." Isaac stated while pleading with his eyes, Riley just laughed and nodded her head.

"Derek can we keep him?" Riley turned to Derek with her hands pressed together and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"You already have two!"

"But-but!" Derek smiled and ruffled her hair, "Let me give you a little tour of my humble home."

"This is far from humble Riley." Isaac mumbled under his breath but she caught him and rolled her eyes.

It was a little past noon as they finally finished their tour, they ended up in the dinner hall. It was a huge room with a big table in the middle, the table had a white satin cover and glasses and utensils already set up. It looked like some fancy restaurant and the food was set up on the far end of the table, Bastion stood at the end and held his hands behind his back.

"Just take a seat wherever I guess." Derek and Riley sat together and Isaac sat across from them.

There were pancakes, sausages, bacon, waffles and eggs all neatly made and plated from their enjoyment. Coffee, tea, orange juice and water sat off on a tray to the side. They eat in silence for the most part other them just saying random comments to each other.

Once they were finished Bastion gathers the dirty plates and hauled them off to the kitchen, "Can he clean all of that by himself?" Isaac added in a worried tone and Riley looked back to where Bastion went.

"There are maids and cooks too. I thought it was a little too much if I brought them all out at once."

"It's like you're royalty or something!" Isaac exclaimed and Riley laughed it off nervously trying to play it off.

* * *

Isaac decided he wanted to go swimming in her pool out back and Derek followed Riley to her room. Inside her room was a huge king size bed in black silk sheets. It had thick velvet drapes to hide from peering eyes. The room it size was huge enough to fight 30 people with ease. The floor was black granite tiles and the walls were pure white. Riley pushed him in, " Remember how I said I was here as a child? I had different reasons for choosing this place." She walked over to the desk and pulled out a picture handed it to Derek.

"Why do you have a picture of me as a kid?" His eyes landed on the little red head girl standing next to him smiling and putting her tiny arms around his neck. "Is that you?"

She sat down on the bed Derek joined her; "Our families go way back to the olden times. Our ancestors were great friends going as far as becoming werewolves together. Our parents were planning having us betrothed but at the time you had a girlfriend and your mother was against it. I was supposed to come down once I was old enough to bare children for you after the incident but then the fire happened and you disappeared into thin air. I came to you for help because our families are connected and now I need help Derek running from a psychopath."

"You couldn't tell me before?" Derek was still staring at the picture; Riley sighed and flopped down on the bed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the bed next to her.

"Would you have believed me?"

"Probably not" He brushed back the hair that was in her face. His eyes were searching for something in her eyes. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"I'm average." She got up and walked off towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower; you are more than welcomed to join." She didn't close the door and just disappeared in the darkness.

-+Derek Pov+-

I heard her running the shower and the sound of her clothes hitting the floor. I don't know what is happening to me lately. Is it because she was an Alpha female? Is that why I felt the urge to claim her all the time? Soft humming drifted into the room and I looked back at the picture, I was about 12 in that picture why don't I remember any of it? A scent caught my senses and I stood up, it was her. The smell of a female wolf in heat it was driving me insane I could barely stand it. I took a pillow and smashed my face in it but the scent still managed to find its way in. I couldn't take it anymore; I stormed into the bathroom where Riley was already washing her body. The doors were made out of clear glass so I saw every bit of her covered in bubble and water dripping down her body. I turned to the counter and saw she laid out two towels, she was watching me with a small sly smile parked on her face.

She turned her back to me and begun washing her legs making sure I saw every little movement she was doing. She was taunting me, I wasn't sure if it was the steam or what but it was sure getting really hot in here. The squeak of the shower coming to a stop and the door opening brought me out of my thoughts, "Hand me a towel would you?" I grabbed the towel and reached it out to her; Riley gave me a little smile and wrapped herself in the towel. She grabbed the other towel and started drying off her hair. I kept watching her; something about all of this was fishy. "Hmm, is something on your mind Derek?"

"Well…" She walked back into the bedroom and sat down in the bed. I just stood there with my arms a crossed over my chest. She had this curious light twinkle in her eyes; this girl was so full of life. "Who are you exactly?"

She just had a playful smiled on and leaned closer to the bed, "Who do you think I am Derek?"

"Answer me Riley."

She laughed and stood up "Your Queen." Riley was making her way back to the bathroom and I grabbed her arm pulling her back, catching her off guard her hold slipped from the towel into a bundle on the floor. I was growing really tired of her tactics; she stared at me wide eyed.

"Seriously Riley, Who are you?"

"Derek, what do you want me to say? I haven't lied to you yet. If I did you would have known on the spot. Seriously, what do you want me to say?"

"Fine then answers this one question for me. Why are you taunting me by walking around naked when you're in full heat?"

"Is that why I'm horny all of a sudden? Didn't know I was in heat this week but seriously Derek, are you really asking me such a silly question" She looked at me like I was stupid or something, she sighed and brushed her hair out of here face with her hand. "The attraction is there, I would like to mate with you and" She leaned into my chest drawing a little circle with her fingertips. Riley leaned up to my ear and whispered quietly "Start a pack with you, little were-pups running around everywhere."

She laughed and turned away from me, I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her wrist and whipped her back to me I held her at the waist and kissed her roughly, taking small steps back to her bed I don't know how but she managed to get my jacket and shirt off of me. Her heartbeat was echoing in my ear telling me to keep going. Our tongues ended up tangled in each other and she shoved me down on to her bed and crawled on top of me, a sly smile on her face. I flipped her over and she wrapped her legs around my waist, I was leaving sloppy kisses up and down her neck to her collar bone.

My fangs grew out and scraped the skin of her neck teasing her. I held myself up and looked at her in her eyes, they were filled with lust and longing. I could smell how aroused she was becoming it was driving my inner wolf before I knew what I was doing my fangs sunk into her delicate neck. She cried out and arched her back in both pain and ecstasy; her claws were raking my bare back. Her heavy breathing was in my ear and it was not helping us stop either then I felt a sharp pain shoot through my body. Her tongue running across the fresh bite, she pulled back to look at my face. A little blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth, her smile encouraged me to continue, it was too late to go back now and neither one of us wanted it to go back.

* * *

They sat in silence as they ate dinner; it was awkward for Isaac since he was fully aware what had happened between them and left to go somewhere to avoid any more awkwardness. It was just Riley and Derek at the dinner table. Riley mumbled something quiet to herself as they ate. "So what did you need help with?" Derek asked between bites of steak that Bastion had prepared for them.

"The Cravers, the bullet that Scott found when I first arrived, it belongs to the family that was haunting me down. They have this weird knack of colleting supernatural things. Guess what they want?"

"They want a werewolf, there more than one of us, so why you out of all our people?"

"I don't know Derek. They're insane." She was a bit annoyed at being hunting down by a crazy family. She rubbed her temples with her fingers "They followed me here Derek. You of all people know the importance of a pack. If I had stayed in Oregon I would have been killed for Alpha and since I left my pack, I'm easy game to the hunters. Will you help me Derek?" Derek got up and walked to her, he held her head into his chest. She didn't realize that she was crying from everything that has happened to her. He stroked her hair as her tears just kept flowing down her face. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Hush… Don't stop, it's bad to keep it all in. Just let it out." Riley smiled sadly and continued to cry as her mate just held her until she was done. She stood up and held him back, "You have a pack of two idiots and you're my mate now. I won't let them get to you, like what I said on my first day here. I'll protect you no matter what."

They finished their dinner and returned back to her room with two choices at hand, did what they did earlier or just do nothing. Of course they chose the first option; Riley laid her head on Derek's bare chest listening to his heartbeat. His arm laid itself over her waist keeping her close to him. "Did it hurt?"

Riley shoved her face into his chest to hide the blush and mumbled "Yeah a little."

"Should I be gentler?"

"No. More is fine though. More more more!"

"Riley if you keep saying more, I'm going to jump you in 5 seconds."

"Is that a promise? More."

"Riley.."

"More" She leaned up into his ear smiling as her tongue darted out and lightly licked under his ear, "Just kidding!" She turned over with her back towards him; he grabbed her and pressed her close to his chest while they drifted off into slumber.

* * *

Disclaimer: I know she forgives him too easily but it's all according to plan ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**When East Meets West**

_Chapter VII: Realization_

_I'm back from the convention, Kumoricon was so fun ^^ It was so refreshing to dress up and pretend you don't have any responsibility. Not like you guys care... here is chapter 7._

* * *

The waning moon hung low in the sky; the moonlight cast an eerie glow upon the town. Riley huddled her sweater closer to her cold body each step she took now was going against her alpha. Behind her the footsteps came closer and the twigs and leaves crunched under their weight. "How was the trip here?" All her life she was taught to be the commanding leader like her mother but as of late, her former life was fading from her.

"Dear sister, you've fallen off of the path haven't you?" The man behind her and cautiously walked up to the mated alpha. He stood over her with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes; he wore a devilish grin while crossing his arms over chest. "Don't forget why you're here. Don't forget why we're here is this miserable excuse for a town. "

"Details, details, details." She rolled her eyes knowing deep down he was right, she has veered off from her original plan. She was to be mated and go back home fighting for her father's pack, she exhaled a stressed breath and her hand rubbed over the mated mark. "What am I doing Ryan?"

"You fell in love with an omega who wishes he was an alpha. He doesn't understand what kind of woman he mated, now does he?" She kept her tongue and shook her head, "I suppose there is nothing we can do about it now, and once you mate you mate for life. I can't believe that the King of Wolves is nothing more than a mere omega. Father would be rolling in his grave if he knew the man Talia's son has become. I brought the money you requested." Ryan threw a silver metal suitcase on the ground next to Riley her eyes glanced over the gleaming suitcase. "Is 10 grand enough to last you a good bit?"

"More than enough, brother, how's the runaway life?" She turned to her younger brother; they were identical twins minus their genders. Ryan turned away from his older twin sister and ran his and through his dirty blonde locks of hair.

"Same old as it has always been. I heard the Cravers made their way to this place, the war is coming and we can't hide from it forever."

"I know but what can we do? We're getting hunted by our own kind and hunted by hunters; we need to narrow it down to at least one thing we need to deal with."

"Which is more the reason you need to get back on track, Derek Hale is a broken werewolf and he can't handle the responsibility of being a ruler. Dear sister, you need to remember exactly why we chose to run. Not matter how safe you think you are with Derek Hale, always remember this world isn't safe for creatures like us. Dear sister next time I see you, we're going back to OUR home. Farewell until then." He slowly disappeared into the woods leaving her with only the silver suitcase; she lowered herself and picked up the suitcase staring off in the direction her brother faded in. The breeze passing by caressed her cheek carrying her stray strands of hair in her face, her heart felt heavy as she finally thought of the choices she had to make.

* * *

The bell ran indicating the end of the last period of the day; Riley stayed back in the dance studio and wiped her chest of sweat. The ends of hair blood red hair was drenched in sweat, she buried her face into the towel. It has been so long since she was able to dance her emotions out. The door opened behind her she could smell the cheap perfume the person was wearing, Riley lowered the white towel and saw the female beta walking closer to her in the reflection of the mirror from the corner of her eyes. Riley let out a deep growling warning if the beta came any closer she wouldn't be scared to rip her to pieces. "Watch it; I'm still your mate's pack member. He would be so distressed if he found out something happened to his betas."

Riley scoffed and tossed the towel on to her bag, "How sad, you have no idea how expandable you actually are. I swear if you keep pushing my buttons I'll rip out that pretty little voice box of yours, let's see how your body fixes that shall we?" Riley held up her hands as slowly one by one her nail grew into sharp claws, "Unless the runt feels like backing down."

"Not a chance in hell." Erica produced her own pair of claws and let out a roar hoping to intimidate the alpha who just ended up grinning from ear to ear. "I'm so tired of you walked away all high and mighty!"

Erica lunged at Riley, "Well that makes the two of us doesn't it?" Riley managed to grab one of Erica's arms pulling her closer and kneed her in the stomach then kicked her on to her back. Riley circled around the fallen beta displaying her pointed fangs, her face contorted more like the animal she was. Her eyes radiated a blood red light and her heartbeat raced her chest with every step she took. Riley could feel her slip on humanity slipping from her fingertips as her inner wolf took over.

Erica rolled on to her feet, hunched over and growled at her alpha's mate. The blonde haired beta dove at Riley again and tackled the alpha down, slashing at her face. Blood trickled and filled her mouth; Riley kicked off the beta launching her into the air and kicked herself off of the floor leaping at the beta. She grabbed Erica's neck and threw her down on to the wooden floor; Riley could hear Erica's bone cracking and snapping from the impact against the hard wood flooring as she landed softly on her feet.

A loud and booming roar echoed off of the studio's wall with a very pissed off Derek standing near the door with Isaac and his new beta Boyd at his side. "Riley…" He snarled at his bloodied mate who just turned away refusing to look at him. Isaac and Boyd rushed over to Erica's side helping her up; she gave Derek a pathetic look wanting him to take pity on her. "Take her back to our hideout; it'll be a while until she fully heals. I'll deal with Riley."

He never took his eyes off of her while the betas scurried out of the room, Riley's fist clutched at her side as she tried to calm down. Her face reverted back to their more human looking self, "Whatever you are going to say, don't. I'm not going to apologize for that pathetic excuse of a wolf." Her cheeks slowly knitted together healing any traces of a wound, she made her way to her bag that laid off to the side and wiped off any dried blood from her face.

"I'm trying really hard not to yell at you, Riley. You know better than to start a fight with a beta within the pack." Derek did his best not to let his temper get to him, but he was Derek Hale and he wasn't known for keeping his cool. Riley hoisted up her bag and slung it over her shoulder ignoring her mate, "I know you hear me Riley. Don't ignore me."

"Honestly Derek, I don't need to be lectured by my own mate. I'm a big girl and I did what any wolf would have done if they felt threaten. I fought for my life, I don't hide. Not from her, not from you and especially not from the damned hunters." She walked up to him, his light green eyes were watching her with the same expression he always wore and it was either stern or close to emotionless.

"You're different today." He said short and simply, with his right hand he caressed her cheek and her expression wavered for a second before she regained her posture.

"I suppose I had a wakeup call." She brushed off his hand and walked passed him towards the Girl's locker room.

* * *

Meow Meow Meow twerk twerk twerk


	8. Chapter 8

**When East Meets West**

_Chapter VIII: The Queen of Wolves_

_Meh, no notice today. _

* * *

For the last month Derek has been picking her up from school and dropping her at home making sure no altercation went on between her and his beta. Riley on the other hand was trying her best not to let what was going on get to her she hated being babysat like she was a child. She opened up her locker and shoved all her books into the tiny locker taking only her chemistry notebook and chemistry textbook with her, "I need to talk to you."

"Jackson?" Riley yelped as he slammed his hands on her shoulders, she turned to the tried looking boy and she frowned to herself and pity the wolf-crazed boy. Jackson was the all-star leader of the lacrosse team before Scott turned; now he was obsessed with powers and werewolves. He was a good looking boy she won't deny it but in the end it couldn't make up for his shitty attitude. "What do you want?"

"Derek promised me power of a werewolf and I have yet to receive it. Either he keeps his side of his promise or I'll take it in my own hands." He was breathing on her neck trying to intimidate her but she just rolled her eyes. "You're really hot you know that? Derek doesn't deserve someone like you."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Isaac was her hero today, she managed to shove Jackson off of her and walk over to Isaac, and he put one hand on her shoulder and gave her a worried look "You okay Riley?"

"I'm fine, let's not mention this to Derek. He will tear that boy to bits." They turned away from Jackson and walked down the hall towards their class. She counted her blessing for Isaac he was one of the most dependable beta Derek had, actually the only dependable beta he had. He knew when to butt in and when to butt out, he kept his tongue when he needed and was her comic relief from time to time. She liked him in an alpha point of view, he was a good beta.

"Lahey! I'll get you for that!" They heard him swear under his breath before he punched a nearby locker.

"Maybe would should tell Derek, I mean it wouldn't hurt us." Riley just laughed as Isaac opened the door to her class, it was chemistry and lucky her, she had it with all the little pups.

Stiles turned to look at her with a confused look on his face. Riley just made a face and sat in the back next to Danny one of Jackson's best friend, "Hey Danny!" Riley smiled as she placed her books down. Unlike Jackson, Danny was a sweetheart and not an asshole like Jackson was.

"Hey Riles, how's it going? So I heard that our lovely teacher is going to switch up the siting arrangements today. Something about getting us exposed to different partners." She glanced at Lidia and Allison with a little anxiety in her chest. Derek said he was going to test her and if she passes then he would take care of it. "Hey you ok Riles?"

"Uh… Yeah just spacing out a little, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep."

"Busy with your boyfriend?" She just stared at him after he said that, he put up his hands in defense "Well you walk around a lot happier compared to your first day. I'm just guessing it's your boyfriend."

"I don't even know what to call him. We haven't made it official or anything, we just hang out and kiss here and there. I don't know what to call it."

"A fuck buddy? Is it the guy that's been dropping you off and picking you back up?" Their science teacher walked in along with Erica, Erica gave her this sicken smile before sitting back down. Every bone in Riley's body twitched wanting to carve that smile off of her face. "And I see jealousy in the eyes. Don't worry Riles, he really likes you I mean what kind of guy is willing to wake up early and drop you off at school and come back 6 hours later to pick you up. You're not just a fuck buddy."

"I don't know it's complicated, Danny. I don't even know" She buried her head into her palms as she groaned softly to herself catching the attention of the werewolves in her class. "This is going to be a long day isn't it?"

"It's always a long day." Danny just grinned from ear to ear as they started opening their books and switched partners.

"Hey," Isaac sat down next to her; she just looked up at him wondering what the Alpha was planning. "So… Do you get any of this?"

"I do." She stated plainly "you would too if you stopped skipping school."

"But I have you; you're like the pack mother."

"I'm more than a pack mother Isaac." She just laughed combined the two substances together on the burner. "What are you guys going to do?"

"That dear Riley is a secret; Derek made us promise not to tell you."

"Of course he did."

"Times up and switch."

The students got up and fumbled for a partner, she watched as Scott and Stiles tried to get a seat next to Lidia. Of course Scott was faster than Stiles is, so Stiles had to walk back and sat down next to Riley. "This is so tiring." He spoke exhaustedly as he kept an eye on Lidia.

"Derek's current victim is…"

"Yup, I guess he is going to test her somehow and see if she is the Kanima. So we're trying to keep her away from the rabid mutts." Riley shot him a dirty look before he cowered in his seat, "I didn't mean it like that. You and Scott are the only canines I can handle right now. Those guys need a reality check."

"Mmm, I agree but you don't understand how they feel. I mean they didn't have anyone to call friends and they were basically just seen as no bodies. Now everyone noticed them, it's like a new high to them. It'll die off in a few weeks." She tried her best to defend Derek's little pack but deep down she really didn't agree to his actions, in fact she was pissed off. They didn't know what shit they were getting into and they're out of control. Her eyes wandered to the window where she saw the devil just wave at her.

"Was that the same for you?"

"Me, not at all, the gift of being born into this type of life is that you have exceptionally beauty. The senses are honed to a supernatural perfection and people, my dear, tend to flock to perfection." She didn't break the contact with her Alpha and keep staring at him, wondering what he was planning. "Basically you get used to it from the time you're a child so it doesn't affect you much."

"That sounds like paradise. Now back to the subject at hand."

"Just stir it slowly," She turned to see what he was doing and almost punched him in the face. He was getting ready to put some weird chemical in the beaker which she knew was going to cause some messed up reaction. "What are you doing? Argh Stiles." She said under her breath and pushed him out of the way and stirred the mixture slowly. "How did you get passed first Chemistry?"

"Charm?"

At the end of class they were left with a rock like candy on a stick and were encouraged by the teacher to eat it. All the pups' eyes were glued on Lidia as she just licked her lips after eating it, "Oh god." Scott huffed quietly her eyes shifted from Lidia to Scott, "It had the poison we have a problem. It didn't affect her."

* * *

It was a game of cat and mice, the puppy pack happened to be the mice. Riley stood between Scott and Stiles looking out the window hoping for a glance of her mate. Across from her Allison polished her hand knives, it was pretty fortunate that they had a hunter on their side. Riley could hear the muffle mumbles of Lydia and Jackson talking, she had concluded that Jackson was an ass through and through.

Something deep within Riley was clawing at her; she held her left arm with her right hand uneasily. She knew a fight was going to break out between her mate and her pack she choose. It was unheard of for a mated wolf to choose a pack that went against their chosen mate but Derek gave her no choice in the matter. He was stubborn as most of the Hales she heard stories of and twice as bitter, "Riley?" Her eye slowly turned to Stiles who was freaking out over the blood dripping down her arm.

"Oh." She released her arm; she didn't notice that the whole time she was digging her claws into her forearm. Stiles eyes were still glued on to her arm, "I'll heal Stiles so don't worry, I'm an alpha."

"I-I-I know you're an alpha it's just-is it okay? I-I mean for you to go against Derek like this?" She patted the flustered boy and smiled whole heartedly.

"I'll fight for whatever side I think is right and you guys are my pups after all. I'll protect you against that mean old wolfy any day."

"Please don't baby me, Riles."

"Guys-" Allison gestured towards the window were the pack was just arriving. Derek crossed his arms over his chest and his guard dogs bore their fangs.

"Scott!" Derek called out for the omega at Riley's side; she put out her arm and blocked him for going towards the door first. She took in a deep breath and opened the door; her mate stared at her hurt but pushed it off quickly. "Riley…" He spoke with a harsh tone but it sounded like he felt betrayed by her choice.

"Derek, you need to leave Scott and his friends alone. They have nothing to do with this crazy murderer running around." She shuts the door behind her locking the pups in Scott's home securely. She didn't want to hurt her mate but she didn't want to see him mindlessly kill innocent people.

"She passed the test Riley, you saw her too. The poison did nothing to her." It was just the two mates yelling at each other across the lawn trying to win the other one over but both of them stood their ground. "Riley you're my mate and you should be standing by my side not taking the omega's side."

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions Derek; there could be another reason why it didn't affect her. Plus you're right, I am you're mate Derek but I'm not a mindless drone you made. I can make my own choices on who I want to protect and fight for. Scott isn't an omega and you know that, he has his own pack that protects him and guide him."

"Riley, if you're not going to listen then I'll take you by force."

"And I'll prove it to you." Riley went back inside waiting for the attack, "Allison go and protect Lydia just in case something happens. Stiles…" She looked at the only normal boy who held a baseball bat over his head ready to strike it made her crack a smile, "just be safe."

As Allison ran up the stairs the door burst opened and Derek's betas poured in one by one. Isaac marched over to her, the only one she liked and she had to fight him while Scott took on Boyd, who was twice the size of Isaac. "I really don't want to hurt you Riley."

He threw a punch at her and she blocked it with no effort, his form was sloppy and lack discipline. "Likewise Isaac, you're the only one I liked and Boyd since he is quiet." She kicked him in the side throwing him off balance before tackling him in the wall. His eyes were glowing yellow to signify his position. Riley kneed him in the stomach not too hard but enough for him to feel it, Isaac hoisted her up with his lanky arms and flung her on to the table. The wood cracked from the pressure and one of the wooden legs sent an intense pain her arm as it pierced right through her arm. Riley screamed out in pain as she ripped the stake out of her arm, Isaac had a worried look at his alpha's mate stumbling to get on her feet.

She charged at the beta slashing at him careful not to hurt the boy too much. He did his best to block her attack getting cuts over his arms. "Why are you holding back? I've seen what you could do."

"because I like you." Scott threw out Boyd and Erica on to the lawn in front of Derek and was ready to help out Riley. She put up her hand to stop him and with one swift kick hurled Isaac next to his fellow betas.

Scott walked out with Allison, Stiles, and Lydia at his side, Derek nodded understanding his gesture. "He is already an alpha of his own pack."

They all looked up to see the Kanima hiss and crawl off Scott's roof. Riley slowly walked out next to the pups holding her bleeding arm, "I told you so for both Scott and Lydia."

Riley was clearly passed pissed off she was fuming with anger as she sat in Scott's living room drumming her fingertips against the couch's armrest. She had cuts and slashes all over her body; they were healing but a lot slower than usual. Now she had to choose who she needed to protect or whose side she was going to fight on. She was torn between her mate and what was right. "He is going to get those kids killed if he isn't careful. A pack of emotional driven teens, what is he fucking thinking?"

"I don't think he is Riley." She shot Stiles a dirty glare she was not in the mood for anyone's antics at this point.

"Hold on, you're 22?" Lydia was sitting across the living room with Alison next to her. She was trying to get her mind wrapped around what was going on, they just explained to her the situation at hand and she was pretty sure they were out of their mind. "Why are you still in high school?"

"It's a long story I have to trick Alison's family so I ended up back in school." She let out a huge sigh and got up, "I need some air." She made her way to the front door and Scott stood beside her, his hand was at her shoulder.

"He is going to be out there waiting for you. He never left after the fight," He said in a worried tone and Riley just smiled and mouth 'I know' patting him on the head she stepped out of the house.

She caught her mate scent instantly and watched as he emerges from the shadows; he had his hands shoved in his pockets. "Why are you still here?" Riley crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to him.

He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb over the Band-Aid. "I-"

"Please don't." She grabbed his hand and pried it off of her face. "I don't want you to touch me right now." She turned away and he just watched her as she paced back and forth biting on her thumb. "Derek, those kids are going to get themselves killed. You can't go around killing without a reason. Lydia almost got killed because of that! Those kids have no idea what they got into when they said yes did they? You didn't tell them in the end you are using them for power!" She bit down on her lower lip as she trembles with a mix of sadness and anger, "In the end is that what I am too? Just another chip you can toss into the ring?"

"Don't you dare say that again, Riley! Yes, fine they are just tools for me to get power but don't you dare compare yourself to them! You're my mate! We're bonded by blood and by the mark!" He stood up screaming at her she whipped her head back and glared daggers at him.

"Maybe it was a mistake then, maybe we're not right for each other. I don't agree to what you are doing. I don't want kids who barely know who they are getting thrown into our lives, Derek, our lives of being tormented by hunters, other rival packs, and the thirst for blood. Our lives of being in constant danger, Derek have you forgotten?"

"And that's why it's better if Scott joins a pack because then we can protect each other. Besides why do you care about kids you barely know becoming like us?"

"Because she is the Princess of Werewolves. Is your scent different dear princess?" Two red eyes glowed in the shadows, Riley mouth curled up in a snarl baring her razor sharp fangs. "So it seems I finally caught you Princess. You gave me quite a run I admit, who knew you would travel all the way to Talia Hale's territory."

"Grant" She muttered in a deadly tone it was the final straw that broke her. Every grip she had on her human side just vanished as her face was contorting into her true form, Derek watched as her bones morphed into a giant tawny wolf with eyes burning a hellish red. She let out a deep howl before she took off towards the woods behind her with the new Alpha chasing behind her.

"Derek! Is there another alpha here?" Scott and the rest of his idiot pack ran out of the house looking at him for answers. "And what the hell was that thing in my driveway?"

Derek also had a confused look as he stared off into the direction Riley ran off to, a pile of her shredded clothes was left behind. "That thing was Riley."

Riley and Grant reached a clearing in the mountains and started circling around each other fangs and claws out ready to kill each other. Drool dripping out of Riley's muzzle looked like poison as her growl echoed into the woods.

"You've grown in size Princess." Grant comment as she stood a good 8ft the last time he saw her she was only 4ft tall barely able to hold her shifts for long. "I thought something was different about you and now I know what was off about your scent; you're no longer a Princess are you? No, you're a mated wolf now, the Queen of Wolves. What a shame, I was going to make you my queen against your will now I have to enslave you now don't I?"

"Let's just get this over with, you've been wasting my time long enough!"

They both lunged at each other biting and clawing at each other. Riley sprung back and had Grant's neck in her mouth, slowly crushing down on his windpipe, blood oozing from the fangs cutting his neck. He dug his claws in her shoulders trying to pry her off of his neck it only resulted in her biting down harder, if he was a mere human his neck would have snapped off. He managed to throw her off of his body; her body smashed into a tree causing it to fall over it.

She stumbled to her feet trying to gain her balance, a fast hum flew at her and she fell over on her side. As she reverted back into her naked human form, she grabbed the arrow and ripped it out of her bare thigh grunting angrily in the process. Her sight was getting hazy; the arrow tip was laced with a enough wolf's bane to drug her.

"That's enough Grant; I'll take it from here." A needle was shoved into Riley's neck causing her to lose conscious. Grant watched as her naked body was carried off into the forest, "about that deal we had…"

_18 years ago_

_"If you two are good, I'll tell you about our family." Her mother's sweet voice lulled her to sleep and her mother's hand petted her head soothingly. Her mother's thin fingers were wrapped up in her blonde strands of hair; her mother wore a warm smile. "Your ancestor.."_

_"What's an ancestor?" Riley couldn't have been more than 4 at the time, her ocean blue eyes was full of mystery and wonders, oblivious to the dangers of her life. Her twin brother Ryan was ready to pass out from a full day of fighting and training. Ryan cuddled closed towards his mother rubbing his cheek against her arm, she smiled at her pups and tucked him into bed next to his sister. _

_"It's like your great-great-great-great-great grandfather. He was alive a very long time ago, his name was Lyacon. He challenged the great Greek god named Zeus and in return he was turned into a werewolf. The first of his kind but Zeus also killed him and 50 of his sons; the only one to make it out was Nyctimus but soon met the same fate but was saved by Gaia. Nyctimus was the first King of Werewolves and turned his best friend, Akalios into a werewolf with just one bite. To protect his kin they kept it a secret and so his bloodline disappeared for whoever kills the king's blood becomes the king." Her mother pressed her lips to Riley's forehead and then Ryan's forehead, "One day the descendant of Nyctimus and the descendant of Akalios will mate then the prophecy will start."_

_"Prophecy? What's that mama?"_

_"Another time Riley it's time for bed. You two!" She smiled at them once again before turning off the light and shutting the door behind her._

_"Ryan, one day that'll be me! I'll be with Akalios's descendant and all of us will live happy ever after. You can be my foot maid!"_

_"In your dreams Raggedy Anne!" The twins kicked at each other playfully before tiring themselves out and falling asleep. _

-Present-

Riley cringed as the alcohol entered her cuts; she was strung up in an iron cuffs and wall that had an electric generator behind it. She could hear the soft humming as the generator put out a steady currents of electricity into her body. It was enough to get her not to shift but not enough for her to get killed. "You hungry little wolf? I bet you are." A light snap and she could feel that the air was changing that they were pumping Wolf's Bane into the air. "Let see how long you can last." He smiled menacingly as the two iron doors closed leaving her to scream from his torture.

* * *

**Vampir3.S3duction,** Is this long enough yet? T^T


	9. Chapter 9

**When East Meets West**

_Chapter IX: Devil's Advocate_

_Umh He is a wolfy and I'll work it in at some point in time. Other than that how did you guys like the finale? Pretty on edge eh? I mean Derek has died twice now. Anyways I know this seems rushed but you guys will see why later on. There is a reason for this. _

* * *

"I don't care what the stakes are! She is my mate!" Derek's fist smashed into the brick wall startling Stiles in the process. For once all the werewolves were together in the same room without fighting, at least so it seemed at the moment. "She would do that same for you. She would rather be killed than see harm come to you guys."

"We don't know what they're going to do with you! Plus there is a Kanima out there that's on a killing spree." Stiles ran his hands through his hair annoyed that everyone wanted to do a suicide mission. "I think Riley can handle herself, I mean she has for the last 4 years right?"

"No, Derek's right, Riley would do the same for us. She went against a blood bond to protect us from her own mate." Leave it to Scott to be the knight of justice, Stiles hands were on his hip and he gawked at Scott. "Stiles, she got hurt for us."

"How does everyone feel about this suicide mission? Am I the only one who doesn't want to be killed here?" Stiles let out a huge and disappointed sigh running his hand through his buzzed hair, "Ok what or how are we going to do this? Any bright ideas?"

"One." A voice interrupted them a blonde hair man stood by the entrance; he was lean and stood a good 6 foot. He wore a black jacket with different chains and charms hanging off of the many zippers it had, his jeans were dark enough to be counted as black as well were his steel toe boots. He didn't bother smiling at them or even greeted the group he only wanted one thing and that was his sister. "We find my dear sister and I'll take her on my merry way."

"Who are you?" Derek snarled at the newcomer it didn't faze him one bit.

"I'm technically your brother-in-law or whatever the humans call it. Your mate happens to be my twin sister, Rilelyann, which I love dearly. So much that I'm not letting some psychopath hunter get to her and collect her pelt for his fetish collection. Now if you please have any plans or ideas that your pathetic little minds can muster up, that would be delightful."

"I apologize for Master Ryan, he doesn't take to strangers likely." Bastion walked in behind the cocky wolf and bowed. "Master Ryan and I are both worried for the mistress's safety and would like to think of a plan to get her back as soon as possible. You see, if we don't well that would be most regrettable."

"So do I get a say what my plan is?" Ryan rolled his eyes while another man entered the room, his hair was dark brown and styled in a messy way with forest green eyes that pops out from his pale complexion. He was also tall and stood around 5'11 he had an athletic build and wore a white button down shirt with simple blue jeans. The man flashed the group a million dollar smile, "Name is Chad, not to meet you."

"Chad, as in Chad Craver, her ex-boyfriend?" Allison asked the man guardedly he just nodded at the young girl, "You're the reason why she is being hunted down."

"Yes and no." He ran his hands through his hair while rolling his neck lazily, "You see what Riley fail to mention was the girl she killed on my behalf was also a hunter's daughter. I love him very much and I want to bring her back to safety."

"Thanks but we don't need her hunter ex-boyfriend to help us." Derek stated flatly annoyed at the dark haired boy, he didn't like the fact her ex-boyfriend was in his territory.

"First of all, Mister Broody Wolf. I don't care what you are to her but I have more experiences in making her happy." Everyone else in the room didn't exist for them; it was just Derek and Chad trying to one up the other. They didn't care for anyone else in the room; they only focused on their rival in love.

* * *

Chad strolled through the iron door glancing up at the naked she-wolf in front of him. She growled at him softly her body was gradually knitting itself together but ever so slowly. She barely had any energy left in her to fight anymore, she felt defeated. Her ex walked up to her caressing her cheek, "Too bad you decided to give what I wanted from you to that stupid wolf."

She gave him a lifeless gaze and turned away from him, he drank up the sight of her naked body. He wanted to reach out and touch her soft skin but he knew he would get electrocuted if he did. "What do you want from me?"

"Well… We made a deal with Grant. You remember Grant right? The guy who killed your family and now wants you. He told us if we bring you to him we'll get to kill off your father's pack, all 150 of them. As a hunter we cannot pass up the opportunity to rid this world of your disgusting kind." Grant looked towards the table that had plenty of torture devices laid out. He picked up an iron fire poker and jabbed it into her side. She let out a pained scream as he twisted the poker around and around in her side, "Never gets old." He pulled out the fire poker and placed it back on to the table and patted his hands and walked out of the room whistling leaving her there alone.

* * *

"I heard some where a long time ago that if a descendant of Nyctimus was to bite a normal human it will automatically turn them into an Alpha, how true is that notion?" Gerard was walking up and down the room as he spoke to her. Riley was still chained up to the wall and hanging naked in all her glory for everyone to see. "You know sadly I always liked you too bad you had to be so tainted with werewolves."

"Is there anything else you want to say?" She whispered under her breath all the torturing was finally getting to her, she was exhausted and her body can't handle anymore healing for a while.

"You should have stayed away from Derek you know, that good for nothing wolf is as good as dead and you had to go off and mate with him." Gerard shoved a handful of pills down his throat as he continued to talk. "Do you know how a Kanima turns into a Kanima? It's a mutated wolf's bite. It reflects on their true soul and the lonely and more messed up their past, the stronger the beast. They make for good guard dogs you know."

"Why are you telling me this again?"

"Because I still like you, you listen even if it's against your will. If only you were born a hunter, you be the best damn hunter there was." She could sense the hesitation in his voice, "are you hungry? Let me grab you something to nibble on." For the first time in her life, she truly felt like an animal, being chained up and feed like cattle. This was all the hunter's game and they say they have code but really they don't. He brought back a skewer stick with some meat attached to it. "When do you think Derek will come for you?"

"Who ever said he was going to come? He isn't that stupid to fall into a pathetic trap like this." She spat at him angrily it only made him smirk at her actions.

"If you weren't with child, this could be a lot more painful for you." It was Allison's father turn to speak, he stepped into the room they kept her in. "I want my revenge; you know how strong a vendetta goes among wolves." At this point Gerard excused himself from the room leaving his son to the she-wolf.

"What revenge?"

"Derek killed my wife. I won't stop until he goes down." Chris Argent, was one of the two Argents she was willing to work with, he actually followed their stupid little code.

"Please I've been cooped up here for a few weeks now. Do tell me of what my dearest mate did to your wife."

"He bit her"

"Did the bite kill her?"

"No, she turned and killed herself."

"Well Chris, it sounds more like she killed herself. Derek gave her a gift, did she provoke him in anyway or did he do it on his own accord?" Chris kept silenced as Riley just stared at him, "I see, so she did provoke him. Can you really blame him then? I mean according to everyone I met so far it seems like your little sister was a firecracker waiting to go off. Once she did, she started a vendetta with the Hales. Please feel free to stop me when I'm wrong."

"He killed my wife."

"Your sister killed his entire bloodline."

"and I put her in her place; I admit she was a rabid animal."

"And I thought I was the werewolf here. If you don't mind getting me off of this damn thing so I can get some clothes to wear? I won't run I'm too proud to run anyhow."

"I'll get you some clothes but if you try to run just know that mountain ash is surrounding you."

"I won't dream of it and if you're right, mountain ash will harm my little one if I try anything stupid."

"We're protecting you know that right?"

"Protecting how?" He was quiet and looked at the table flipping through an old book. "Chris?"

"The Prophecy, every hunter and wolf is going to try to kill you and that baby. If you stay here at least we can protect you from the wolves."

"What about the hunters?"

"We have a code."

"I thought you guys abandoned the code when Gerard got here?"

"That's his deal it's not the same for all of us."

"You haven't met the Cravers."

"The Cravers…. You're the one Chester is after?"

"It's a long story. Chris when you bring clothes could you bring me something else? I want to be sure." She didn't have to explain it to him, he knew what she wanted. Anxiety filled her chest as she just thought about being pregnant with a baby growing in her womb.

"How about you just come with me? If I keep you here, my father will kill you once he has Derek. I told you we had a code."

"Yes, you are a rare man who follows the code."

* * *

**Hotaru Himura, **Here you go :3 btw your pen name reminds me of fatal frame because there is a haunted mansion name Himuro Mansion on there. Sorry for being random but fun fact~


	10. Chapter 10

**When East Meets West**

_Chapter X: When he dies_

_I'm sorry guys. I'm really sorry._

* * *

She sat uncomfortable in Chris's car as they drove up to an abandoned warehouse; Derek's scent was in the air. Every fiber in her being wanted to jump out at that moment and find him; she could smell blood thick in the air. "What's going here?"

"A war, Gerard has been brainwashing Allison into her aunt. I can't have her do that."

"You're her father it's understandable. I need to find Derek." She opened the door and bolted into the warehouse. Gerard lay on a heap on the floor and Jackson sat on his knees howling into the night. "Derek!"

"Riley?" She jumped into his arms, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She crashed her lips on his and held on to him for dear life. She didn't care who saw or who was around her, she just wanted to be in her mate's arms. "How did you-Argent."

"Derek stop, he is the one that brought me here. He was the only one decent to me while I was being cooped up in that hell hole." She held on to his arms, two little beady eyes stared at her before he walked up to her and waved trying to get her attention from his nephew. "Peter?"

"Riley? Wow you've grown."

"You're dead." She held on tighter to Derek's arm trying to fit the pieces together.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot. I'm taking it that Derek doesn't remember you." Riley nodded at the ex-alpha, a loud crash echoed off of the walls of the ware house.

"And I hate to be the bearer of bad news, well actually I love it." Chad stepped out of the shadows and into the light. He wore a sadistic smile plastered on his face four werewolves, two at each of his sides. "I don't know how you keep getting away from my dear but it seems that you are just this terrible throne in my side. Boys.." He snapped his fingers and it sent the werewolves in a snarling attacking.

"Are those werewolves at his side?" Stiles was gawking at the hunter who stood in between his guard dogs. "Is that even legal?"

"No, it isn't. They're just pawns for him. Scott please get Stiles out of here, it's about to get a little messy." Riley eyes started to glow the bright red light, her breathing turned into quick breaths. Her nails were sharp as daggers and she wanted blood even if it was going to be her own kind. Derek stood next to her ready to attack and Peter was growling off to the side. "I'm going to get you first and then I'll deal with the traitors at your side."

"Oh this little bitch has claws, how cute. You couldn't kill me if you tried!" Chad yelled at her as his guard dogs ran towards her. "I'm going to get your pelt and add it with your parent's!"

Derek stood in front of her and batted off the attacking betas. Two of them threw punches at him and another one kicked him from behind. Riley rushed forward and grabbed one of them off of him roaring at the beta. She clawed at their chest, the one she was fighting grabbed one of her arms and twist it backward cracking it in the process. Riley screamed out in the process and her mate came towards her ripping the beta off of her arm. Derek kicked the beta in the knee hard enough to pop it out of place; he dropped the beta on the ground. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Derek, watch out behind you!" Derek whipped behind him and was greeted with a knee to the face; he grabbed their neck and threw off to the side. A loud roar signaled the betas to stop and Grant appeared behind Chad. "You…" She sighed angrily she could feel her blood boiling in her veins from the sight of her parent's murder.

"My queen," He bowed in front of mocking her lineage, he crackled his knuckles as well as his neck. "The girl is mine; you guys can have fun with the omega." The betas that were attacking them turned their attacks solely on to Derek. Grant stalked forward like he was hunting prey, "Do you want to know why I murder your parents? It wasn't because of power; no it is much simple then that. I wanted you and your parents denied my request because I was a made wolf. So I took their lives, I felt your mother's last breath slip through my fingers as I crushed her windpipe."

"Shut up you bastard!" Riley shouted at Grant they started circling each other, "My father should have killed you when he had the chance. A disgrace like you could never match even the dirt on the bottom of my father's feet. "

Grant jumped on her knocking her on to the floor, "I'm going to love ripping you to pieces." He swiftly kicked her in the side over and over until he could hear and feel her bones cracking beneath him. Riley's body was too tried to keep going, they tortured her and spent all of her body's energy. Whatever srenght she had left she already used it trying to fight the betas off. "I heard you're with child." He knelt down and hovered his claws over her belly; he smiled before stabbing her with his claws. He dug around in her belly before he sliced into her womb. When he retracted his hand it was holding a little blob the size of a fig between his claws. "Do you know what this is, my queen?" He leaned into her ear, "Your-"

"No" Riley cried her eyes filled with tears, her pain brought him such happiness and he kept smiling.

"Bastard son." Riley couldn't fight off her tears they just flowed freely down the side of her face. He crushed the fetus in his bloodied hand. "The next time you're pregnant it will be with my child." He tossed her son on the ground next to her. The ground beneath her was bloodied with her blood, she tried to reach out with her now dead child but he stepped on her wrist preventing her from doing so. "I want you to watch as your mate dies before your eyes." He propped her head and forced her to watch as three beta held Derek's arms back. The other beta stood in front of Derek with his claws around his neck. Then all she saw was the beautiful crimson liquid spill on to the ground around him.

* * *

I'll make it up to you I swear! By the way check out my profile, it has all the OCs profiles up in there. It's nice to have a face to imagine stuff with.


	11. Chapter 11

**When East Meets West**

_Chapter XI: When Love Is Gone_

_I know I know I've been gone for a while. Here is the final chapter to this arch. Final__ chapter a little rushed and I apologize. When you get to earlier that week, I suggest putting on a song called "Love In The Ice By DBSK " Korean or Japanese it's your choice. _

* * *

With an arrow lodged in his eye the beta that was ready to strike stumbled backwards and screamed as he ripped out the arrow with blood running down his face. Chris walked back into the warehouse with Scott and Isaac at his side, Scott and Isaac ripped off the beta from Derek freeing him from their hold. Derek with red glowing eyes roared at Grant while he marched over snapping his fangs at him. Grant gave Riley a smile and walked towards Derek accepting his challenge.

"I hope you saw me ripping out your child." Grant licked his bloodied claws with satisfaction, "but don't worry, I'll make sure you will see him very soon."

The two alphas lunged themselves at each other, Derek threw a punch at Grant's face cracking his cheek bone. Derek filled with rage grabbed Grant's arm and twist it out of his socket, he grabbed Grant's head and proceeded to head butt him. Grant's claws were digging into Derek's side like butter, creating gaping wounds as he fell to his knees. A snarl came from behind Grant and Derek back away from the injured alpha. Grant turned to see the tawny wolf baring her canines at him, her under belly was matted with blood. The wolf leaped over to him and knocked him on to the ground from her weight; she wrapped her fangs around his neck and snapped down on the soft flesh. With a flick of her head she ripped out his throat and continued to the process, tearing into his body until Grant's body went limp with death.

Riley took a few steps back from the corpse and collapsed into a tried heap on the ground. Her body reverted back into her human form; Derek came to her side and placed his hands over the wound trying to stop the bleeding. "Don't let Chad… es…cape" Riley closed her eyes and passed out from all the blood lost.

* * *

Derek sat beside Riley's hospital bed listening to the soft beeps emitting from the machine. He held her hand in his hands and watched her with worry in his eyes. She has been passed out for the last four days; the doctors said that everything was fine despite having her body ripped opened. There was a light knock on the door and Melissa's McCall stood in the doorway. She had her lips pursed together and checked the clipboard, "Nothing? Shouldn't she been healing like abnormally fast?"

"She would if she was awake but right now we're depending on the medicine they shot her up with." Melissa dug into her hands into her pocket and brought up a protein bar, handing it to Derek. "No thanks."

"Take it; you've been here for the last four days without eating or sleeping. Scott tells me she is a strong girl so you should relax a little. Her vitals are healing just fine, Derek." Melissa closed the door behind her as she left the room.

He buried his head into his hands and held her delicate hand in his; she looked innocent as she slept. It was like she had no worries or problems in the world, "Come on Riley, you can do this." He quietly encouraged the slumbering wolf from time to time she would twitch like she was having a nightmare and it killed him that he couldn't do anything for her. He loved her, the problem was it took him this long to realize that she meant that much to him. He reached up to her cheek and gently brushed his thumb across her cheek, feeling the soft and smooth baby like skin. He missed her smile and her goofy antics, once she got up he knew what to do. He knew he needed her with him and he would do everything to protect her this time around.

* * *

Derek stood in his place; it was an old abandoned building on the outskirts of town. It was on the point of breaking down but held up strong. He looked out at the window staring at the evening sky, the orange tint of the setting sun cast fire to the skies. His heart felt heavy every time he thought of the events that recently happened to him, her faint smile lingered in his memory.

~Earlier that week~

It's been a few days since Riley woke up from her drug induced coma; the doctors were astonished that she healed that fast from her wounds. She was able to walk out of the hospital a day after she woke up, her broken bones mended and fixed. She was almost good as new, almost. Derek hasn't left her side since she woke up and he stuck to her like glue. There was this awkward air around them, Riley didn't speak much and kept her distant no matter how close he tried to get to her.

Chad was "taken" cared of, no one really told Riley what happened to him but as long as he was out of her hair she was happy. It was the middle of the night and the moon hung low in the sky, Riley and Derek sat side by side at their special place staring out at the moon. Riley sighed huddling her jacket towards her, "What's wrong?"

She stared at her mate; her eyes shielded so many things she wanted to say. It was the day, she finally completed what she set out to do, and she had to go home. Riley stood up and her mate watched closely, "I'm leaving Derek. "

"Where are we going?"

She had to turn away from him there was no way she could look at him anymore, "You're staying here. I'm leaving, Derek. I have to take care of thing back home; I don't want you to come with me. I need some time to think."

"Think about what Riley? You can't leave, we're bonded." He could feel his voice start rising with anger, his mate wanted to leave him it wasn't right.

"About us Derek, I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to Scott or what you did to those kids. I don't think I can either. " She could feel her eyes brimming with tears, she had to be strong this was her destiny from the beginning. "If we are meant to be together then fate will bring us back together." She walked up to him and kissed his scruffy cheek, "Good bye Derek."

She walked away from the stunned wolf with a bitter smile, he didn't turn to her. He just listened to her footsteps growing faint. "I love you Riley." He couldn't move from his spot scared the last of her memory would fade from him completely. The girl who finally captured his heart was gone the moment he learned he loved her. He let out one lonely howl that broke the silence of the sleeping town in mourn of his mate.

* * *

So that's done but don't fret my little love bugs because the sequel is coming out. I'm combining it with my Peter/ OC story, if you want to read that head to my page it should be called white lilies. I promise I'll make everything up to you guys. I want to thank you for the support and love. I know it's hard to read my stuff sometimes and I apologize again. I'll see you later then *insert heart*


End file.
